Life of Love, Life of Sorrow
by Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal
Summary: Love brings Sorrow and that's the rule.
1. Mumbo Jumo!

Life of Love, Life of Sorrow

A Teen Titans Story

Author's Notes:

As most people know Robin has tried to say "I love you Starfire" or "Starfire I love you" quite a few times. For instance, when Star is close to marring, Robin comes up to her room and says "but Star I" then is pull away. He most likely would have said something to the effect of "but Star I love you".

Starfire and Robin's relationship has had many ups and downs. These tales will tell you whether love will prevail, or fall.

Other Notes:

Hehe, I'm sooooo formal. Or not. Well anyways, this is my first fan-fiction. It will somewhat dark but I hope you enjoy it!

Various battle cries rung out into the air. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy fought vigorously against the army of hands while Robin versed Mumbo in a showdown of the skills.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" cried Mumbo as three pipes came to life and tied up Robin. As Robin struggled to free himself Mumbo cackled wildly and fled.

"Titans, after him!" yelled Robin, breaking free of the pipes.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven, defeating the last bit of the hands. Starfire and Cyborg assaulted Mumbo with a barrage of starbolts and sonic blasts. The team waited anxiously as the smoke cleared. Suddenly a blast of water shot out and hit Starfire off guard, slamming her back into a building.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin, running over to help her. While Robin helped Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were tied together with electrical wires. Cyborg growled and shot his sonic cannon into the smoke. A shriek was heard as Starfire and Robin rejoined Cyborg.

"Nooo," cried Mumbo. The titans could see him clearly now. "My wand! Where is it!" Raven and Beast Boy rejoined the group, slightly burnt.

"Right here," said Raven, handing the wand to Robin. '_Snap' _rang through the city. Mumbo turned back into the strange old man he was originally.

"Alright Mumbo, are you still going to insist this continue, or are you going to go quietly," said Robin as the police surrounded them. Mumbo hung his head as the police snapped the hand cuffs on and walked him to the villain transport vehicle.

"This isn't over titans! It's never over!" yelled Mumbo as he was shoved in and the doors slammed shut.

"Looks over to me," Raven said with her usual dry humor.

Did you like it? I hope so. I'm just getting started! They'll be a bunch more chapters soon enough!


	2. Back to the Tower Part I

Life of Love, Life of Sorrow

Chapter 2, Back to the Tower Part 1

**Author's/Other Notes: **

**M.E. Pal- Yes, it is spelled that way. Grammer Freak. Not to be offense though. AND opps. Yes it is marrying. Pay no attention to my bad spelling. Sorry it was short. It's my first Fan-Fic. Chill dudette, chill. You NEED to take a chill pill.**

**Falling Dark Angel- You're home sick. Or at least you were. I'm glad you think it's good! I love your 'Since you been gone' fan-fic! Hey, isn't that the name of a song? "Since you been gone... I can breathe for the first time" Yep. That's a song alrightly. They do get longer as I get better. Try reading some of my favorite stories!**

**Disclaimer(since I see everyone else does this): I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them sadly.**

**And now, back to the fan-fic!**

Once the crowd of raving fans had cleared out and police matters sorted, the titans began their journey back to the tower. Just for the heck of it, they decided to walk. Cyborg yawned as they passed a book shop and a dentist's office.

"Nice to finally just walk around, no bad guys, no lunitics on the lose. Yep, just us teens, hanging out." said Cyborg, on the look-out for the ladies.

"Ya know, it sounds a little strange when you put it that way. I'm all for it though!" BB chirped in.

"Friends, I do not wish to spoil this moment but..." Starfire began.

"Yeah Star?" asked Robin.

"What are we to do upon returning to our home?"

Silence...

"We don't have to leave just yet Star." suggested Robin, stopping the entire team.

"Yeah, it'd be fun to explore the city. Besides, I've been needing some part to upgrade my systems!" said Cyborg, totally happy with the idea of staying in the city.

"VIDEO GAMES!" yelled Beast Boy, jumping up and down with excitment. Raven shook her head.

"Herbal Tea, and books." she said.

"Oh Glorius!" cheered Starfire. "We shall explore the city together!"

"How about we just spilt up and meet back at the pizza place in an hour." Raven said flatly.

"Uh, sure. Titans go?" said Robin, seeing that they all had run off, leaving Starfire and Robin alone in the street.

"Robin! Let us go the mall of shopping! I hear that I may purchase more clothes there!" Starfire said merrily, dragging Robin away.

**Meanwhile, in Jump City Jail...**

"They can't keep me hear forever!" said a female voice.

"Quiet down! They'll hear you!" said a deep voice. Possibly the female's father. "Coast clear, come on!" The two deliquents ran sliently past the guards, without being noticed.

"WAIT!" cried a new arrival to the jail.

"Should we?" asked the deep voice.

" He may be of use... go ahead."

**dramatic music**

**End, Hope you like it!**


End file.
